


Black Coffee

by botanicalTJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Coffee, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Exams, Fluff, Hogsmeade Dates, Multi, Reader-Insert, Study Date, gender neutral reader, soft cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ
Summary: Gender neutral reader, coffee dates, exam season stress, sweet boy Cedric  ♡
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Black Coffee

"This one is yours, I think." Cedric's voice rang above the background chatter of the cafe, his fingers brushing against yours rather intentionally as he slid a paper cup with a lid in your direction. He took his seat across from you, holding his own drink in both hands. The lids were marked with inked-on symbols, but you couldn't tell what they were indicating. 

You raised the cup, inhaling the wisps of steam from the hole in the lid. The telltale sweet scent of a drink that certainly wasn't yours hit your nostrils, eyes flashing back across the table. "Uh, Ced-"

It was too late. Cedric had the cup tilted to his lips, and you watched his expression turn from calm, to confounded, to displeased with a wrinkled brow and a scrunched up nose. "It's this one, actually," he shook his head, scooting your black coffee across the table. You exchanged it for the butterbeer in your hand, a smirk curving on your lips as Cedric took a hasty gulp to clear the taste from his mouth. "Don't know how you stand that," he chuckled, a hint of chagrin in his voice.

"Old study habits," you shrugged, taking a sip of your proper drink. "You get used to the taste when it's the caffeine you're after."

Cedric's face softened into a smile, and his hand met yours across the table. His skin was still cold from the winter air outside, and you made a mental note that a pair of nice dragon hide gloves might make a good Christmas present for him. For now, you flipped your hand over so he could hold it properly, your fingers interlocking. "Exams are nearly over," he reminded you, eyes flickering towards the stack of textbooks and parchment you'd hauled along on your weekend Hogsmeade outing. You hadn't formally planned a study date, but it was good to be prepared just in case. Cedric seemed to have other ideas. "You'll be able to relax soon."

You smiled, despite the protests lingering on the tip of your tongue that there was much more work to be done before you could truly relax for the winter holiday. Assignments to be turned in, exams to last-minute cram for, final preparations for next semester's classes. The adoring look on your boyfriend's face was enough to stifle you, almost enough to distract you from the facts of the matter. "I love you," you said finally, the words falling from your lips in a sudden proclamation before you could even think about it. "I'm glad we came. It gets tiring, being in the castle all day long."

Cedric lifted your hand to his lips, pressing a gentlemanly kiss to your knuckles and consequently causing a warmth to flood your cheeks. "So am I. We haven't seen enough of each other," he agreed, placing your hand carefully back upon the table. You fell into a mutual silence, but it was a cozy one, and his presence alone was warm enough to hold you over until you had to brave the December chill again on the threshold of The Three Broomsticks. And perhaps after that, with his hand in yours as you trekked the streets of Hogsmeade, hand in hand with nothing else between you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please direct all requests to my tumblr blog, @transweasley <3


End file.
